The Abuse Victim
by 1twang1
Summary: After Katniss' dad dies when she is only 7 years old, her mother expects her to feed herself and her mother. After an incident with her mother, what will happen to Katniss? What will happen to her whenn she gets adopted by an extremly kind family?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thing is my first ever fanfiction! I am English so I might spell things different to how you might spell things. Also I am only 12 and am crap at English and spelling, so that is my excuse if I have spelt things wrong.**

**Chapter 1**

An hour walk away, a small stream trickles over the algae covered pebbles. The water spills over the sides of its banks; the soft mud drinking up the liquid thirstily. Tall willows hold onto their leaves tightly, trying to stop the suttle breeze from carrying them away. The old oak stands tall above the other trees, looking down on them. Thin rays of sunlight squeeze through the thick canopy above, dancing on the shallow blue water.

A thin path to the side is engulfed with darkness. Light drips in through the tiny cracks in the arch of sycamores – creating an archway into nature. A young mockingjay perches on a low branch and trills out its tune. Newly grown saplings entwine with each other, as grey fluffy squirrels scurry along their branches. Blue-tits and wagtails land on the dry brown leaves, causing them to crunch under their light tread.

Then, the birds take flight, rodents begin to scurry and the breeze begins to pick up. The crunch of a foot with a heavy tread causes silence to creep in. A deafening silence. The natural noises of the forest begin again, as the dark figure of a young girl steps silently into the soft light of the clearing...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss POV**

I slump down onto the slippery rocks. I have dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. Bruises cascade up and down my arms and legs, along with a perfect black eye on my left eye. I feel so small, and I guess I am for an eight year old, so I just sit there hugging my knees. I feel a single tear slide down my cheek and don't even bother to wipe it away. Soon my body racks with sobs. I stare at my bow and arrows, wrap myself up tighter in my father's hunting jacket and try to remember everything about my father. I want to know why he had to leave me. Why I am all alone with my witch of a mother. Why no-one will help me.

A crack of thunder awakens me from my stooper. Quickly, I start to search for game before this small trickle of rain turns into a full out storm. But I have no such luck. As the rain begins to soak me to the bone, I trudge along through the woods; an empty game bag banging against my hip.

Keeping my head down, I silently make my way to my "house". I ignore the stares that I am given as I walk through the town and make my way towards the Seam.

As quietly as possible, I enter the house. Only to find that my efforts have failed me and am greeted by my mother. I don't say anything and just look up at her. I watch as her eyes train on my empty game bag. I watch as her face turns red with anger. I watch as her hand makes contact with my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay then! Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry they are a bit short. I've written a few chapters before and didn't realise how short they were until now!**

**Chapter 3**

**Katinss POV**

SLAP! The sound of my mother's hand startles me, even though I had expected it. My mother had hit me ever since my father was blown to bit in a mining accident, 1 year ago, when I was seven. Since then my mother has expected me to hunt and proving for the both of us.

"KATNISS! How dare you! Come in through that door with no food for us! What are we going to eat?!" my mother screeches at me.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sor-r-ry. I-I-I-I c-c-c-coul-"I was cut off by my mother punching me in the face.

"I don't care what you could or couldn't do!" she stomps on my ankle and I scream in pain. "You had one job!" a kick to the ribs "One job and you could even do that!" she turns around and grabs a knife. She throws it at me and it creates a huge gash up my forehead. I can feel the blood rushing out and sliding down my face. "This is the third time this week you have come home empty handed!" By now I am shaking in fear and pain.

My mother starts punching every part of my body wildly. After about 10 minutes of this, she pulls me up to my feet by my hair, causing me to yelp in pain and more tears to fall down my face. Searing pain shoots through my ankle.

"GET OUT!" my mother screams in my face, her face only centimetres away."GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!"

With that she shoves me out the door and slam it shut. I try my best to run, but my ankle won't allow it. So I limp; I limp as fast as I can away from that hell hole.

Somehow I get into town, but I don't stop. Then my bad foot catches on the curb. I yelp in pain and lose my balance. I hit my head hard on the pavement and my mind begins to go fuzzy.

The last thing I can remember is hearing the twinkling of bells and seeing a small blonde boy covered in flour. Then I succumbed to darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not sure if anyone is actually reading this but I am still going to update as often as I can. I know at least one person is reading because I got one review. Even if no one is reading this I am still going to add to it because it is helping with my typing/writing/spelling skills. I hope you are enjoying this story so far if you are reading this.**

**Chapter 4**

**Peeta POV**

As I was putting the last of the bread in the oven, I heard a yelp of pain and a loud clatter from outside the bakery. Without thinking, I called for my mother and father then ran outside into the rain, not even realising that I was covered in flour. It was pouring buckets outside and I was soaked instantly.

As I scanned the area for evidence of what happened, I saw Katniss lying on the floor, unconscious. I knew her from school, but we had never talked and weren't friends. Without a second thought, I walked over to her limp body and picked her up. I couldn't stop thinking how light she was. Even though I was strong for an 8 year old from working in a bakery since I was 5, I couldn't stop thinking that it was too easy to pick up this small, defeated eight year old girl.

When I returned back into the warmth and light o the bakery, I heard my parents gasp in horror. As I lay Katniss on the sofa and took a step back, I understood their reactions. She was badly beaten and hurt. The parts of her arms and legs that weren't covered by clothing were covered in black, blue, purple and even yellowy-green bruises. There was a huge gash on her forehead going from her right eyebrow up to her hairline and a black eye on her left eye. I could already tell that her left ankle was broken by the way it hung lifelessly off the edge of the sofa at an odd angle.

On top of that she was soaked to the bone and had no clothes to change into. She was at risk of getting severely sick, and that wasn't good for District 12.i couldn't stop wandering what had happened to her. I could tell that was what my parents were thinking as well even though no one had actually said it.

We all just stared at her, trying to conjure up a possible situation that lead to her ending up with those injury's and being in our presence. As we stared at her, she began to stir. In her sleep she moved some of her damp hair out of the way, revealing a huge purple lump by her temple. Add that to her list of injuries.

Soon her eyelids began to flutter open, revealing her amazing steely grey eyes. She blinked at us, clearly confused. We just stayed there for a while, our sapphire blue eyes staring into her grey, almost silver, eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**So then! Here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss POV**

"Where am I?" I blurted out, feeling uncomfortable at the three blondes staring at me for so long.

"You're in the Mellarks Bakery." Said Mrs Mellark, giving her a sympathetic look. "May I ask how you hurt yourself so badly?"

"I-I-I fell" I stuttered out. I didn't know how they would react if I told them about my mother. Would they throw me out? Send me back to her? Send me to the community home? I didn't know and I didn't want to find out.

When I looked up at them, they all stared down at me in disbelief. I guess I was never a good liar and they had caught me out.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look that way." Mr Mellark commented. All this time, I could see Peeta just staring at me, not saying a word. I began to feel tears prick the back of my eyes.

"No." I whispered, hardly audible.

"Did someone do this to you?" asked Mrs Mellark. I just nodded and let the tears roll down my cheeks. I tried to stop them but it didn't work. "Who? Was it someone from school or a stranger?" I shoot my head, not trusting my voice. "Was it someone from home?" I only nodded my head in response.

Silence took over once again. They knew. They knew what was happening.

As I drifted back into unconsciousness, I couldn't help but notice the looks of pity and sympathy that they were giving me.

They knew my father died in the mines a year ago. They knew I had no other siblings. They knew that I only lived with my mother. They knew that my mother was abusing me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to whoever is reading this for reading this. I am going to try and do some longer chapters because they are all quite short so far.**

**Chapter 6**

**Mrs Mellark POV**

"Peeta, why don't you go get cleaned up and go to bed? It's getting late." I told my son.

"Okay, mum." He replied. With that he scurried up the stairs and headed to his room.

My husband and I walked into the kitchen and decided to have a cup of tea each. We sat there in a comfortable silence, whilst we thought about our day.

"What are we going to do? We can't send her back! Her mother could kill her!" Barney exclaimed, clearly angry that anyone could beat their child.

I stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about our options. We could send her back-but that would be like sending her to her death sentence. We could send her to the community home-but that could be just as bad. Then I had an amazing idea. Give her a better home.

"Why don't we take her in? Give her a better home. We have enough space and money and food. Also Peeta would have a sibling to play with. I've seen how lonely he gets sometimes. And I can't conceive anymore. It would work out for everyone." I say, stating some of the obvious thing that is benefitted.

"That's a great idea, Cathy! I always wanted a bigger family, especially a daughter!" Barney shouted, clearly not being able to control his volume.

"I know, I know. You've told me quite a few times now. But keep your voice down, there are children sleeping in this house."

"Sorry, I am just so happy and excited! But what are we going to do about her mother?"

"Let's just talk to Katniss first. Find out what happened, how she got here, how she ended up with all those injuries, before we do anything drastic."

"Sounds great! So wha-"his sentence was cut off by a small defeated whimper coming from the other room.

Slowly, we stood up to find out where the noise had come from. As we got closer to the source of the sound, the whimper turned into a full out, blood-curdling scream. A girls' scream. I knew it was Katniss.

"NO! PLEASE! NO STOP! PLEASE STOP! IM SORRY! DONT HURT ME! PLEASE! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Katniss screamed out in her sleep. She continued to scream and wouldn't stop. The screams sounded so scared, I couldn't stop myself from running into the other room, right on my husband's heels.

Barney ran straight into the front room, I had never seen him move so fast. When I came into the room, Katniss was on the floor, thrashing around like crazy in her blanket. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and she didn't stop screaming. On top of that her body was shaking violently. I had only ever seen this once before, when I was working in the hospital. She was having a night terror.

Barney had made her way to her, completely ignoring the fact that he was getting punched and kicked everywhere by this tiny child. He scooped her up in his arms and whispering soothingly in her ear as I rubbed her back to try and comfort her.

"Ssssshhhhhh, it's okay. No-one's going to hurt you here. Your safe." He kept whispering thing into her ear. Soon the thrashing stopped, her screams died down and turned into sobs. However her body didn't stop trembling.

After a minute or two, she realised where she was again. Cautiously, she wrapped her skinny arms around Barney's waist and snuggled into his chest, where she continued to cry.

As I got up off the floor, I realised something. I hoped this didn't happen often. Otherwise, helping this young girl got a whole lot harder. Especially if her mother has scared her for life.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my new chapter! Hope you like it! I'm sorry I took a while to upload this. I am really busy with school and have tonnes of homework to do. I will still try to update this story as often as I can. Things got busy this week with detentions and bonfire night and homework. But now it's the weekend, I'm going to try and update as many as I can! **

**Chapter 7**

**Katniss POV**

"Sshhh. You're okay. No-one is going to hurt you." Mr Mellark kept whispering in my ear until I finally stopped crying.

I felt embarrassed. I don't normally cry in front of people like I just did. I would always do it when I was out in the forest. Out where no-one could hear or see me.

When I calmed down, I tried to walk back to the sofa, but failed. Pain shot through my ankle and I felt light headed. I was also tired seeing as I only had a few minutes sleep before a nightmare took over.

"Are you okay?" Mrs Mellark asked me, concern laced in her voice. I shook my head, even though it made it hurt even more. "Lie down. Let me look at your injuries. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

I obeyed her because I knew that she was a doctor and could help me. "My head, ribs, arms, legs and definitely my ankle." I listed. It was practically my whole body that hurt.

She nodded her head and took out a first aid kit. She looked at my forehead first, applied some strange cream to it, stitched it up and then put a bandage around it. After putting an herbal concoction on the bruises on my face, she began to undress me to look at my ribs.

Once she took off my T-shirt, I heard her gasp in shock. I looked down at my body and could easily see my hip bone sticking out and count my ribs. She determined that I had broken three ribs and cracked another two. I also noticed that you couldn't see any of my natural skin colour, as my torso was cover in horrible blue and green bruises. But this wasn't new to me. I had seen my body like this for over a year now.

After treating my torso, she turned her attention to my ankle. It didn't take a genius to tell that it was broken. It is hanging at an odd angle and there is a strange lump that wasn't there before. I just hoped that it wasn't my bone sticking out.

"Katniss, your ankle is badly broken. I'm going to have to put it back into place, so that the bone can set and heal properly." Mrs Mellark told me. I nodded in reply, giving her permission to do what she needed to do.

She began counting down from three and I braced myself for when she got to one. But, to my surprise, she snapped it into place on two. She quickly twisted it, as I let out a little yelp of pain. I was determined not to cry again. I hated crying in front of people.

When she let the bone set, she began putting it in a green cast. I didn't even know we could get the special bandages that were in hard casts in District 12. I guess that was one of the advantages of living in town and not the Seam.

I was given one of Mr Mellark's huge T-shirts to where because my clothes were still soaked. Then they gave me some bread to eat, along with some pain killers and tea, which had a dose of sleep syrup in it.

As soon as I finished gulping down the tea, my eyes began to droop. I lay back down on the sofa and snuggled into the warm, thick blanket. Within a couple of minutes, I was asleep. And I was glad to find that I was greeted by a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the second update today!**

**Chapter 8**

**Peeta POV**

After mum and dad sent me to bed, I couldn't get to sleep. My mind was restless. I can't believe that someone could hit their own child. My parents had never hit me. Ever. The worse they had done was shout at me when I dropped o whole tray of bread into the fire of the oven. I didn't even know parents even hit their children. I thought it never happened. But I guess I was wrong.

I lay in bed, tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep. I could hear my parents talking, but the voices were too muffled to work out what they were saying. In the end, I just lay on my bed and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take over my body.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, there was a scream. It was the loudest scream I had ever heard. It was so full of fear and pain that it began to scare me. I had no idea what to do and I didn't know what to do.

Quickly, I stumbled out of bed and headed down the stairs. As I entered the living room, I found where the scream was coming from. It was Katniss. She was thrashing around in her sleep, mumbling things, clearly having a nightmare. I was too scared to do anything, so I just let my mother and father handle it.

After about 20 minutes or so, she calmed down and mum began treating her injuries. I just sat down in the armchair in the corner of the room and watched.

I could tell just by looking at her body how badly she was treated and neglected. She was so skinny and covered in bruised. I didn't understand why someone would do this.

Once Katniss was asleep again, I walked over to my father. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked him. He didn't notice me when I walked over and jumped a little at the sound of my voice. He turned around.

"I hope so Peeta." he said, clearly disgusted at how she had been treated.

"What are we going to do?" I asked the question that was on my mind.

He sighed before answering. "First we are going to find out that if what we think is happening is actually happening and find out the details. If it was all a misunderstanding, then she will go back to her mother. If it was true, I thing we are going to take her in. Give her a better home and a new start at life."

My face lit up and a smile was plastered on my face. "Does that mean I'm going to have a sister?!" I answered excitement evident in my voice. My father nodded in reply.

I was so excited! I always wanted a brother or sister. It gets kind of lonely in the bakery, when there's only me there and everyone else is older than me. Also, I always wanted to be an older brother. I knew my mother couldn't have any more babies but I didn't know why. And now, I get to have a sister, or at least might. I would be able to teach her how to bake and draw. We would be able to play together. I wouldn't be lonely anymore and Katniss would get a better life.

"Peeta, go to bed. It's getting late." My mother called.

I nodded and ran back up stairs. When I lay back down on my bed, I didn't realise how tired I actually was. A few seconds after my head hit the pillow; I shut my eyes and was out like a light.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Katniss POV**

I woke up early and started to get ready to go hunting. At first I was confused because I didn't know where I was. But when I saw the forest green cast on my leg and I remembered everything. All the memories from yesterday came flooding back to me. I began to think. I had nowhere to go; my own mother kicked me out. Where was I supposed to go?

Just then, Mrs Mellark came done the stairs. She smiled at me and asked in a concerned voice, "Are you okay?" when I didn't reply, she became more worried. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have anywhere to live" I answered quietly, dropping my head.

"Why? What do you mean? What happened yesterday?"

I sighed. Here goes nothing. "When I came home from hunting with nothing, because of the weather, my mother got mad. She shouted at me and hit me and threw a knife. It was my fault. If I was better at hunting and caught something other than just one or two squirrels a day, she wouldn't have to hit me every night. It was the third time this week I had come home in the rain with no food. That's why she got so angry. After about 15 minutes of hitting me, she threw me outside and told me to never come home again. I tried to get to the woods again, but I slipped and hit my head. The next thing I knew, I woke up here."

When I finished my story, Mrs Mellark just stood there in shock. After about a minute of processing what I had just said, she came rushing over. I flinch when she reached her arms out to me. Instead of hitting me, she embraced me in a hug.

"It's not your fault. None of this is. It's okay. No-one is going to hurt you again. You're safe here. Don't worry, you can stay here and live with us here. Don't worry."

I pulled back slightly to look at her face, to see if she was lying or telling the truth. "Really?" I whispered, "Always?"

She nodded her head "Really." She whispered back, "Always."

I hugged her even tighter. "Thank you." I said with a real smile on my face for the first time in over a year.

We sat there hugging for a while before Mrs Mellark announced she was going to make some breakfast. I heard her say to someone that I was staying and then she started recalling the story that I had just told her.

Slowly, I got up off the sofa and grabbed my crutches. I made my way to the kitchen and was surprised to see that the whole family was already up and ready to eat.

As I made my way to a spare chair, Peeta collided into me, giving me a hug and almost knocking me over. "I'm so glad I finally get to have a sister!" he practically shouted at me.

When I attempted to sit down again after Peeta finally let go, Mr Mellark came over and gave me a warm hug. It reminded me of my father when he hugged me when I got upset when I was little.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. But I always wanted a daughter and am happy I finally got one. We are going over to the Justice Building after breakfast to sort out the paperwork. Then you'll be an official Mellark!" he said softly to me.

Tears of joy began to fill my eyes. I looked up at him, only to see him smiling down softly at me. I hugged him tightly and buried my face in his chest. I felt him chuckle lightly before pulling away.

I couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto my face. "Thank you so much." I said quietly.

He helped me over to the chair and sat me down "its okay. It's what we all want and I don't want you to suffer anymore. Eat something, you must be hungry. You look like you haven't had a proper meal in a while." I nodded my head.

He placed a plate of squirrel, eggs and a slice of bread in front of me. As I began to eat, I couldn't stop thinking how lucky I was. I was finally going to have a real family again. One that loved and cared for me. Not one that hit me after every little thing I did wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Katniss POV**

4 years later

It was May 8th, my birthday. I have just turned twelve. My life has been so much better since the Mellarks adopted me. They've taught me how to bake and work in the bakery. Peeta and I are best friends as well as brother and sister now. The four years ive spent with the Mellarks have been the best years of my life. The only down side is that I am now eligible for the reaping.

The reaping only adds to the bad parts of my life. Peeta turned twelve a couple of months ago and now we can both be picked to go into the hunger games and fight to the death. I know its unlikely now because we live in town and don't have to take out any tesserae, so the odds are in my favour. But that doesn't make me feel any safer. I shouldn't be worrying about it now though. Reaping day is a few months away and right now I should be celebrating my birthday.

It was hot for May this year and it was only going to get hotter the closer it got to August and Reaping day. Today we were treated with a cake that Peeta frosted foe my birthday. We only had cake 5 times a year, for my birthday, Peeta's birthday, mum's birthday, dad's birthday and after the reaping. The cake we are eating today is decorated with the Katniss plant - mainly the white, arrow head shaped flowers. It wasn't a massive cake, just enough to serve the four of us and not waste any.

We were having some lamb stew that we only ever had on my birthday because it was my favourite and really expensive to but lamb. Once we finished the stew, it began to get dark. We were about to start on the cake when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Mum questioned. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders in reply.

"I'll get it." I announced and started heading out the kitchen before anyone replyed.

When I open the door, I was greeted by a pair of icey blue eyes. I froze. I could recognise those blue eyes and that blonde hair from a kilometre away. They still haunted my dreams, or should I say nightmares, to this day. I would never forget them.

"Hi, mum..." I trailed off, not sure what to do or say.

"Hello sweetie." She said, an evil sadistic grin on her face.

She reached out to touch me, but I flinched away and started to back away.

"That's no way to act around your mother." She said in a fake sweet voice.

"You'll never be my mother." I answered, slowly backing away, trying to reach the kitchen.

"That is no way to talk to me, your mother."

Before I could react to what was going on, she punched me in the stomach, knocking all the wind out of my body. I tried to scream but i couldn't regain my breath. I fell to the ground, doubled over in pain from the second punch to my gut.

"You will treat me, your mother, with respect. Or there will be serious consequences!" she hissed in my ear.

I tried to regain my breath and call for help. Then she grabbed me by my hair and dragged me out into the humid night air. I felt a scream bubbling up inside my throat. I tried to get away, but I was too paralyzed with fear to do anything.

As we got further away from the bakery, the scream was finally was released from my throat. I hoped that my family would hear it through the open door.

Soon, I could move again and started thrashing around in this woman's iron grip trying to make her release my hair. I could hear her grumbling for me to stop, but I ignored her. I didn't want to go, or even know, where this woman was taking me.

I heard her sigh in frustration as I struggled to break free. Then she slammed my head hard on the concrete pavement. I had never felt such an agonising pain in my life. My head started to throb and I was welcomed into unconsciousness.

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. Word went weird and didn't correct all the spelling and grammar mistakes. I corrected as many as I could find, but I have a feeling that I missed a couple. Still. I hope you liked this chapter. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks to TheSnowyAngel for reading my story and reviewing. I hope more people read and review my story. I won't be a bumhole and say if you don't review then I won't add a new chapter. I will just update when I have the time, even if not that many people are reading. Sometimes it might take me a while to update, as i have stupid teachers that give me homework as often as they can and give me detentions for doing it wrong. But don't worry. I will still update until I have finished this story. I will update most at the weekends, mainly Saturday, because I don't have to get up early and go to school for 7 hours a day. I hope you are enjoying this story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Katniss POV**

I woke up, only to be welcomed by my head throbbing painfully. I looked around and knew where I was instantly. I was back in my old house, in The Seam.

When I was finally able to see clearly again, I saw the most evil women in the world, standing in front of me. Immediately, I shrunk away from her, trying to escape this hell hole. She began to slap me, whilst I became paralysed with fear again. Then she began her rant. All I was physically able to do was listening.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME? LEAVE ME TO STARVE! FOR FOUR YEARS! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME FOR THOSE SPOILED TOWN SCUM! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME, YOUR LOVING MOTHER, FOR THEM! NOW I HAVE YOU BACK, YOU WILL PAY! YOU ARE GOING TO SIGN UP FOR TESSERAE! I DONT CARE IF YOU DIE! I AM NOT STARVING BECAUSE YOU WOULDNT HUNT PROPERLY TO FEED US! I DONT CARE IF YOURE REAPED! I DONT CARE IF YOU NEVER COME OUT OF THAT ARENA! YOU ARE MINE! I OWN YOU! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE THOSE PATHETIC BAKERS AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME! I OWN YOU! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE ME OR THIS HOUSE AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" her face was red with anger and I couldn't stop shaking and trying to escape from this witch. I nodded my head in answer to her question, even though it was agony to do so. "GOOD! YOU FINALLY UNDERSTAND SOMETHING! YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS THOSE OTHER SEAM RATS! NOW, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" she screeched in my ear.

A wicked smirk was plastered on her face. I was unable to do anything as she made her way towards me. Taking her time and making the suspense kill me.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sor-r-r-ry. I-I-I-I'll st-t-t-tay w-w-wi-i-th y-y-you." I stuttered out, hoping in some way this would change my fate that I knew was going to be horrible.

"YOU BETTER BE!"

She began beating my body senseless. She hit me with her fists, kicked me, threw anything she could get her hands on and stomped down hard on my leg and arm. I knew from the pain I experienced four years ago that they were probably broken. Every part of my body felt like it was on fire. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and make the pain go away.

I couldn't hear anything over my screams and crying, along with the sickening sound of my body being beaten. I could feel that I was going to black out again anytime soon.

"Oh, by the way. Happy birthday." She whispered sadistically in my ear.

I shuddered at the thought of what she could possibly do. She had a grin glued to her face as she backed away from my, reaching out for something.

I shrinked even further away from her, anticipating what was going to happen. Slowly, she made her way back over to me and before I knew it, I was being booted in the face. My nose instantly began to flow with blood and my head felt even fuzzier. Black spots started to crowd my vision, but I could still see her coming towards me, knife in hand.

Just as she was about to plunge the blade into my chest, she was rugby tackled down to the ground by a peacekeeper. As they restrained her with strong, metal cuffs, the Mellarks entered the house. I could see their concerned faces, just as I closed my eyes.

I felt my body being picked up into a hug, as my blood trickled onto the floor, creating an even bigger puddle of crimson. I felt my body being shaken. Someone was trying to wake me up. I knew it was no use. I felt my body shutting down and the world around me became closed off. Even though I had no idea what was going on, I knew that it wasn't good.

The only thought that was going through my mind was that I was going to die.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been a busy we've had lots of tests for some reason. But it's the weekend again so I have some free time for Friday and Saturday but Sunday is full of homework :(****. I'll update as many chapters as I can and hope you like them!**

**Chapter 12**

**Peeta POV**

Katniss has gone for a while now, and I don't know what's taking her so long. She only went to get the door. And who could possibly come now? We didn't invite anyone for a surprise birthday party. I wonder who it is.

Just as I was about to get up and see what was taking her so long, I heard a blood curdling scream. It had to be Katniss. I didn't want anything to happen to my sister. She had already been through so much.

We all got up and ran to the front door as quick as a flash. Sure enough, Katniss was nowhere to be seen. The door was wide open and all I could see was blackness when I looked out it. We all stepped closer to the door to spot something, but I couldn't see anything. However I knew my father had spotted something, or someone, in the darkness.

He let out an angry and frustrated huff and stalked back to the kitchen. He grabbed his coat, signalled for my mother and me to follow and then stomped out into the darkness.

At first I wasn't sure if I should follow, but when I saw my mother hurrying to find her coat, I knew we had to. I ran up the stairs, grabbed my coat, took my mother's hand and headed out to find out what my father was up to.

When we caught up to him, he shouted out in anger, "THAT'S IT! SHE'S GONE TOO FAR!" It surprised me a little. I had never heard my father shout so loud. He always seems so gentle and kind. I hadn't seen him this angry in a long time; it even scared me a bit.

He continued to walk really fast. So fast I could hardly keep up. He suddenly stopped, causing me to bump into him. When I saw we were right outside the peacekeeper's HQ, I knew what he was thinking.

"Are you sure?" my mother asked attentively. He nodded in response.

I could tell there was anger flowing through his veins, as he open the door and walked swiftly into the the door and walked swiftly into the building. Quickly, we followed him through the doors and were greeted by a trio of peacekeepers.

My father rushed towards them and started talking really fast and I only caught a few words. "Help...Everdeen...Katniss...Abuse...Come on and follow me!"

With that we were all running after my father. I still wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew it wasn't good.

When we got to the house, I could hear screaming and I knew the peacekeepers heard too, because they gave each other a quick glance, then a curt nod and barged into the tiny shack.

By the time we came in, Mrs Everdeen was being dragged out, kicking, screaming and hand-cuffed. Then I saw the blood. It was surrounding Katniss. It was Katniss' blood.

I felt tears begin to roll down my cheeks as I saw her lying motionless on the floor. My father and I ran over to her and hugged her, whilst my mother rang the hospital. I looked back over to Katniss and saw that her eyes were now closed. I began to panic.

"KATNISS! KATNISS! KATNISS, WAKE UP!" I began to shake her, but when I knew that my effort was futile, I began to shout again. "KATNISS! KATNISS! PLEASE DON'T DIE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!"

I cried even harder and began hiccupping. My father put a reassuring hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down.

"She'll be okay, Peeta. Don't worry. She will be fine. She's strong. We just have to get her to the hospital." he told me in a calm and gentle voice.

I nodded my head, hoping that he was right. Hoping she will be okay. Hoping my sister will live.


	13. Chapter 13

**I hoped you liked my liked my last chapter! Here's the next one and I am pleased to tell you that you will now find out what happened to Katniss! So here you go!**

**Chapter 13**

**Katniss POV**

I tried to open my eyes, but I could tell it was too bright, even with my eyes closed. My body was hurting all over and I didn't know why. The last thing I can remember is having my birthday meal. What happened?

Finally, I managed to open my eyes. I was in a white room with lights that were burning quite bright for District 12. I guess I am in the hospital. I've never been in it because it was always too expensive, but I knew that it always had electricity, unlike the people who lived in the seam.

As the smell of disinfectant filled my nose, I managed to turn my head slowly to the left. What I saw shocked me a bit. Peeta and my mother were huddled up on the small chair sleeping together. My father was on his knees with his head on the hospital bed, also sleeping. They all looked so tired. Like they haven't slept in days, or maybe even weeks.

"Katniss!" Peeta's voice rang out as clear as a bell. It startled me a bit, as I was thinking about what could have happened that lead to me ending up in a hospital.

Suddenly, there were three pairs of arms wrapped around me. The three of them soon started to cry. I was so confused. I didn't know what had happened or why they are crying.

"I thought you were never going to wake up." Peeta whispered in between sobs.

"What do you mean? What happened? Why am I here?" I asked bewildered.

They all pulled away from me and examined my face as if I was crazy. My father let out a sigh and looked directly into my eyes.

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" I shook my head. "Well, what is the last thing you can remember?"

I thought for a while, just to make sure what I was saying was correct. "Eating lambs stew together. On my birthday." I answered.

He sighed again. "I'm going to tell you what happened. I know this will probably upset you, but you need to know." I nodded my head, not understanding what could have possibly happened.

"Well, I'm going to be brief because we don't know entirely what happened." He let out a sigh again and my mother and Peeta had started to cry again.

"Your birth mother took you. You went to the door to answer it and she was there. She dragged you to your old house in the Seam. When you didn't come back after a while, we began to get worried. Then we heard you scream and knew that you weren't okay. When we found that you were gone, I ran straight to the peacekeepers HQ. I told them the situation and we went out to find you." He paused for a while, letting me soak in the information. I didn't know how to react, so I just continued to listen.

"When we got there, the peacekeepers barged into the house when we heard you screaming. You mother had beaten you within an inch of your life and we still don't know why. They arrested her and we took you straight here." When he finished, he was crying again and I was too.

"How hurt am I? I mean, what injuries did she give me?" I asked. I began to look over my body and noticed a cast on my right leg and left arm.

This time my mother answered, "You have a badly broken arm and leg, as you can see. Your skull was cracked, a concussion, severe bruising and several broken ribs and fingers. But they are all healed now apart from your arm and leg. You will probably still feel a bit achy though."

I look at her bewildered. "What do you mean "they are all healed now"? How is that possible?"

Suddenly, Peeta spoke up, "you were in a coma, for three months. That's why I thought you were never going to wake up."

Then, we all broke down crying. All of us sat on my hospital bed and cried. I couldn't believe I fell into a coma for three months! I couldn't get my head around it.

I knew there was still questions I needed to ask and find the answers to, like what happened to the witch that did this o me. But right now I didn't want to know the answers. Right now, I just wanted to spend time with my family and forget about the past.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Katniss POV**

After about 10 minutes of crying, I finally got over the fact about being in a coma. Then, I knew I had to ask about my mother.

"What happened to my mother?" it felt like I had to force the word mother out of my mouth. I knew I would never call her that in my life.

"After the peacekeepers tackled her to the ground and arrested her, she had to go on trial. It was the mayor's decision to decide what to do to her." My dad answered.

"So..." I questioned. I wanted to know what happened to her, but I didn't want to at the same time.

"They found her guilty of child abuse and she was executed. A bullet through the head." He concluded.

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. When the realisation sunk in, I let out a sigh of relief. Finally, that horrible woman was out of my life.

"Does that mean I can live with you forever now?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course it does. We were going to let you live with us, even if this didn't happen. We love you and always want you to be a part of the Mellark family." My mum said. Then, we all embraced each other again in a long and comfortable hug.

"Did anything else happen that I don't know?" I asked.

There was an awkward silence and the two adults looked at their feet. Peeta and I shared a quick glance at each other. I could tell that he didn't know anything either. I began to feel nervous at their lack of words.

"What happened?"

"Before she took you, she went to the Justice Building." My father started. "She signed you up for tesserae. We couldn't stop her and the officials won't let us take it back. She took out the most anyone has ever done before. I think she was just using you to get food and didn't care if you died."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. What had she done? Why did my mother hate me so much?

"How many times?"

"389 674 times for the tesserae. So your name will be in there 389 675 times this year. I'm so sorry that we couldn't stop it. I would have if I could. I'm sorry, we all are." My mother answered my question with tears filling her eyes.

Peeta came running up to me and hugged me, tears falling freely from both of our eyes. I can't believe this is happening. First, she tries beating me to death. Next, she does this.

"I don't want to lose my sister. I just got her back; I don't want to lose her again." Peeta whispered through sobs.

Once again, we all sat on my hospital bed and cried our hearts out. I could feel that my eyes were red and puffy, but I didn't care. I was going to cry as much as I want in private, but act strong in public. There was one more thing that I needed to find out the answer to though.

"When is the Reaping?"

Another wave of sobs and crying went through my family. I knew the answer wasn't going to be good. I braced myself for the worse. Finally, my father was able to give me an answer.

"Tomorrow."


End file.
